Intrapped
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Aliza is factionless and she has been kept in this facility for a long time now and they only interaction she gets is from the Boss. A therpist gets sent to the facility and he gets to know Aliza but what will happen. No war. There will be mention of my fave characters. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. You're Special

You're Special

The white reflected off the walls and blinded my eyes. I had spent so long in the darkness it was hard for my eyes to focus. The men held on tightly to my forearm, making it impossible to escape. I looked up at them; their face's dead, emotionless. I wanted to ask them why they were going along with this but I feared that if I did I wouldn't like the answer. I shuffled my feet along the gleaming floor in hope to slow the shaming walk down. The corridor seemed extra long today; the walk dragging on. I knew what was at the end of the corridor, I always knew.

We reached the door at the end of the corridor; it was a duller white than the walls and floor. There was a man, similar to the one's holding my arms, by the door. He unlocked the door and swung it opened, revealing a room draped in red. The men let go of my arms and push me into the room before locking it behind me. There is a door opposite me and it's always triple locked; I can hear the bolts. There are so many rooms and locked doors in this place.

I always sit waiting for what seems like ages. I sit on the floor; it's uncomfortable like the others but it does. Then just as I get hopes up that he isn't coming I hear the dreaded locks turn. There a series of clangs and bangs; all noises that sends chills down my back. I stand to attention in the corner of the room; cowering as he puts it.

I push a stray strand of hair behind my ear and gather the rest of my hair and pull it down one side of my neck. I pull my ruffled black top down and stand up straighter. I shake myself off all emotions, just like the men. The door swings open and immediately gets bolted shut again after he has stepped in.

"I heard you gave my men hassle the other day" he slowly paces around the room. "You cut one of their faces." He drags his hand along the wall. "I like a girl who is fiery" he smirked. The red walls contrasted against the light than dimly lit the room. "Why resist?" he asked me his voice sinister and dark. I felt like I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak, I couldn't look at him.

"Why resist?" he asked again after a few moments of silence. I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows, making the metal piercing in his right eyebrow glisten. "You must know" he walked towards me; getting closer and closer until I could feel his breath. My head was lowered but he lowered his head to meet my eyes. It was menacing and made me feel intimidated.

He cocked his head to one side. "Well?" his breath was hot on my cheeks. He raised his hand and grabbed my chin pulling my head up. I tried to release from his grip but I couldn't. He lent in closer. "Why?" he bellowed slowly. "I don't know" I whispered shyly. Tears forming in my eyes like always. "What!" he bellowed again. "I don't know!" I shouted back. He let go of my chin and a hard slap nocked me against the wall in the corner. A tear fluttered down my cheek as I held the side of my face in agony. His slap was painful and felt like a knife cutting into my face.

I sank to the floor and he sighed and backed away; wondering around the room as I cried silently. My hair was wild and my clothes had rumbled as I held my knees close to my chest, all in the corner of the room. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed rubbing his forehead. "I mean, you hurt my men, you hurt me" he crouched down in front of me. "More so, you hurt yourself" his voice was softer now.

"Why do you care about me? I'm just a factionless" I whispered through tears. I felt his hand on my knee. "Look at me" he ordered gently. I wiped the tears from my eyes and peered up at him through my hair that fell over my eyes. He pushed the hair to one side and stared into my eyes. "Because, you're beautiful" he stared into my eyes. I closed my eyes to stop the tears but one still escaped down my cheek but he raised his hand and gently wiped it away. He then held the side of my face and stroked it with his thumb. "And you're not just a factionless to me. Your special Aliza, very special" he smiled genuinely.

After a few moments there was a knock at the door he had come from. He stood up and walked to it. "Yes" he shouted before the door was opened. Another man appeared and said "Mrs Matthews is here for the inspection Sir." He turned and smiled to me. "I'll see you soon Aliza" he turned and nodded to the man who played with his radio. The door was soon locked and the door I came through opened. The men came in and grabbed me again and walked me back to my cell.


	2. Free?

Free?

I sit on the thing called a bed, with my knees to my chest and my back to the wall. Its lonely and cold, not to mention dark. The only light that creeps in is from the corner of the shutter at the top of the door; I smashed a bit off when I first came here. The cell is a small box shape with and equally smaller room to the side that acts as a bathroom. About two times a day a guard comes with food and once a week they also have a fresh set of clothes, but other than that and seeing him, I get no interaction. I'm all alone.

I lie down on the bed and cover myself with the blanket. It's tattered and so is the pillow but there better than nothing. I hold myself to keep warm and I close my eyes and try to think of happy times.

I wake up when the shutter gets lifted and light floods into the cell. The shutter is quickly shut and the door is open. A guard comes in with a tray of food and puts it on the floor next to my bed and he soon walks out again locking the door. The food is always the same at night, although I'm guessing its night. A wedge of bread and chesses with a lettuce leaf or two if you're lucky. They also give you a big bottle of water to last you till morning, how generous. I don't feel like eating so I just leave it and go back to sleep.

I'm awoken again by another guard who brings in another tray of food. He takes the old one away and locks the door again. I actually sit up and look at the food; just looking. I wonder about what food he has. I still don't feel like eating, in fact I feel sick so I decide to skip this meal again. I drink the water, the cool liquid slipping down my through, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

I past time by thinking about all the things I will do when I get out of this facility. It makes me feel happy but also sad as the reality of me escaping successful is very slim. The times I have tried it before have just got me into trouble, but I am determined to keep on trying. After what seems like a few hours a guard peers through the shutter and the disappears again. I find it a bit weird but anything is acceptable in this place. A few moments later two men enter the cell and grab my forearms and drag me down the corridor again.

"I don't see him again for another week" I wriggle under their grip. They say nothing just look dead ahead. We reach the room and I get pushed in and this time he is there to greet me. "My men say you're not eating" he says annoyed. "I feel sick" I reply in a whisper. He is sitting on a chair in the middle of the room this time, staring at me. "If you're sick, we shall get a doctor to see you" he sounded a little concerned for me. "I'm fine. It will past" I smile weakly. He got up and slowly paces towards me. "You have a lovely body, why compromise it?" he paces around me, occasionally touching my figure. "Perhaps you should see our new therapist, he's very good. He will get you to eat and stop trying to escape" he spoke into my ear. I shrug as he locks my sight. "I'll arrange it then" he smiled. "Why must we have these regular talks Aliza? Why must you do everything in your power to hurt me?" he asked me. I didn't want him to hit me again so I whispered "I'm sorry" to which he was very delighted with. "See, if you had done this a while ago, we would get on so much better" he stroked my cheek. "You can go now" he banged the door behind me, letting the men take me away.

I was back in my cell again, but this time I had lots to think about. I was seeing a therapist, maybe he could help me. He could be my ticket out of here. If I prove to him I shouldn't be here I could finally be free. Free from this cell, free from the dark and free from him.


	3. Doctor,Doctor

Doctor, Doctor

I've been freezing for ages now. I've wrapped the blanket around me, which has done nothing, and I've curled up in the corner of the room. I want a guard to see how cold I am so they would give me more blankets but, no one has checked on me. As I'm shivering in the corner, the door suddenly opens and a waft of warm air flows in the room, and cuddles me. A guard comes in and places a chair in the middle of the room, before he lets a tall, tanned man come in. The slamming of the door shut makes the stranger jump. As he sits down a light flickers on filling the whole room. I didn't even know there was a light in here.

"Hi Aliza. My names Dr Eaton" the man smiles at me. His voice is soft and smooth, like nectar. I look at him blankly as I get of the floor and go sit on my bed. "I'm the therapist" he assures me. "I gathered that" my voice is monotone. I bring my knees up to my chest and lean against the wall. "What's your name?" I ask. "Dr Eaton" he says confused, as he only told me seconds ago. "No. Your first name? You call me by mine; I should call you by yours. Its only fair" I explain to him. He looks shocked but nether the less he tells me his name "Four." I nod once and wait for the bombardment of unnecessary questions.

"Aliza, why are you not eating?" he leans forward in the chair to make himself more approachable. I'm used to this and I'm telling you, it doesn't work. "One, the food is always the same, and boring. Two, I feel sick and if I eat I will just bring it back up" I tell him, a bit annoyed. He just nods as if he understands. "And why do you hurt the people trying to help you?" he asks like I'm a child. "They aren't trying to help me. They grab my arms, cause bruises" I show him the bruised on my arms from the men and the bruise on my face from where I got hit. "Do you call that help?" I say starting to get mad. He is taken a back by the evidence.

Silence falls for a while. "No, I don't" he eventually voices. He is still very soft and calm with me. "I don't even know why I'm here. I don't know where I am. Your boss, the big man, calls me special and says that's why I'm here. What's so special about me? I'm just a factionless" I quietly shout at him, tears rolling down my face. "I don't understand" he says. "I got told you were here as you were mentally unstable" he squints his eyes as he thinks. "I'm only mental unstable because of your boss" I whisper, the pain in my voice showing.

Four is sat back in the chair just staring at the walls. He examines the cell, inch by inch, with his eyes. "When you try to escape, it's not because you don't know what your doing?" he asks. I nod as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I try to escape so I don't have to be coped up here and face the wrath of your boss" I say. Its a few moments before we say anything. "But I can never get further than that room. I can't escape and I will never" I realize that I'm going to be stuck in this facility for the rest of my life. I

"You will escape" he says, determination forming in his eyes. I'm confused so I ask him "How?" He leans closer to me and whispers "Because I'm going to help you."

**Hey, I hope you like my story so far. I will try to update soon but I'm super busy at the moment, but hopefully I will find the time for you lovely readers. Please could you review to tell me what you think, thank you. Also have you worked out who the "Boss" is yet? There's a clue in Chapter One- "You're Special." **

**-Blueberry98-**


End file.
